Great Scott!
"Great Scott!" is the sixteenth episode of The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER. Plot Stephen's words have worried the engines very much, but whilst most of the engines are now talking about the end of steam, Sir Ralph is becoming convinced that he will survive. He, Allen and Scott have all been overhauled, with new coats of Brunswick Green paint and double chimneys fitted. Scott is not happy about the chimney, however, particularly because the engines now tease him by pretending to mistake Herbert for Scott. One day, he is complaining about his chimney when Sir Ralph tells him to stop whinging. Losing his temper, Scott sets off his safety valves, filling the shed with steam. Sir Ralph says that the only thing more undignified than that is an engine dropping his fire. Scott begins to say that it can sometimes be a necessity, but Allen decides to say that Scott will know about this and starts telling a story about Scott dropping his fire. Stephen then arrives at the sheds, and, overhearing the arguement, decides to tell the engines a story of Scott's greatness... In 1952, Scott was based at Leicester, where he complained greatly about no longer being famous. One day, he was complaining to the engines when he told his crew that he was feeling ill because of his injectors. His crew inspect him, but they found nothing wrong with them. They then took Scott out to work. Later that day, Scott was pulling a Pullman train out of Leicester when he started to feel ill again. As they continued the journey, his crew realised that one of his injectors had failed. After a while, they lost the other one as well, and the crew realised that there was only one solution: they needed to drop Scott's fire unless the injectors started working again. Unfortunately, the fire was much too hot even when it was dropping, and the crew were becoming worried that Scott's plugs would blow. Soon, it looked like there was no hope, but suddenly the crew shouted out that they had got water. Amazed at the sudden discovery, the two men nursed Scott back to the shed. As Stephen finishes his story, Scott reveals that when he returned to the shed, nobody could find anything wrong with the injectors. Allen, who was at the same shed at the time, then cheekily mentions that the crew did manage to find several bucketloads of fish in his tender. Stephen tells the stunned engines that the fish had got into Scott's tender because the water from the water tank came from the river, and so the fish came through the pipes as well, one of which ended up blocking the injector pipe. When Allen makes a joke about how Scott's crew got a free fish dinner thanks to the ordeal, everyone begins to laugh and joke with Scott, a truly great engine. Characters *Allen *Stephen *Sir Ralph *Herbert *Nigel *Scott *The Unnamed N2 *Tavish (does not speak) *Geoffrey (cameo) *Charlotte (cameo) *Tornado (does not speak) *A LNER J94 (cameo) *A LNER J72 (cameo) *A GER J17 (cameo) Trivia *This episode was based on a true incident involving No. 4472 Flying Scotsman. *This episode was dedicated to the crew that were driving Flying Scotsman at the time of the above incident, Ken Issit and Cyril Chamberlain. *This was the first episode to use the layout known as "Copley Hill Mk. 2". * This marks the final speaking role of Scott. * This marks the only speaking role the unnamed N2. Goofs *Tornado, a 2008-built engine, appeared in a 1952-set flashback. It should have been Kestrel (60130). Simon Martin admits that he did it on purpose to show his favourite engine. *The narrator said that Sir Ralph was fitted with a double chimney along with his Brunswick Green livery. However in most episodes of the story Sir Ralph actually had a double chimney already. *The narrator also said that "Sir Ralph harrumphed loudly" but he was not heard to do so. *The narrator also forgot to mention that Allen was also repainted to Brunswick Green. *Nigel was next to Tavish. He was shocked when Scott blew ash and steam over the whole shed; but Tavish is not surprised. *The unnamed N2 tank engine appeared, when he said, "We know that!", but in the previous episode, he supposed to be in the scrap line at the diesel depot at Leeds Central. Gallery Great Scott2.jpg|Allen Great Scott3.jpg|Nigel and Tavish Attention!.jpg Great Scott1.jpg|Scott and Herbert TheUnnamedN2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:New Episodes